A Twilight story after Breaking Dawn
by PixieGirl94
Summary: It starts off where Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn ended and it is going to be a little crazy but there is love and danger all vampires and normal pairings. I don't own Twilight but I love the books. By the way I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn chapter 1**_

Sorry the summary sucked I am just not that good at it and I don't own Twilight Stefanie Meyers does but I hope you like my story and tell me what you think and if anyone has ideas tell me and I might put them in the story.

**Esme's PV**

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Nessie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward its time 4 school you are going to be late if you don't hurry" Esme called from has been 3 years and they still are all the same Jacob had gone back to Forks to visit his family and would return in a day or two so they were just going day by day as usually. But today was not an ordinary day they had gone hunting yesterday and found a family in a car crash Esme and Carlisle had been taken care of the baby and the family the best they could till the Ambulance came.

Alice came up to Esme "hey is the baby any better and what about the parents I can't see the baby or them and I hate not being able to see him."

"Yeah I was wondering that myself" came Rosalie down the stairs already for school everyone is gathered around to hear what Esme will say.

Esme told them that Carlisle had left to check on the baby and the family this morning and that he would call and tell them if the baby was ok.

When everyone was at school Esme got the call and was told by Carlisle to come to the hospital that the mother wanted to see her and that the father of the baby had just died this morning.

When Esme arrived and told the nurse her name she walked into the mother's room and talked to her. "You are the one that called the ambulance and tried to save me and my family the said i will not make it through the night and wondered if you would raise my son and to take care of him", Esme said she would and promised the boy would always be safe and never be harmed.

The mother was grateful and wanted to name the child before she left this world she named him Jace Mathew and told Esme to love him the mother died after her talk with Esme and the nurse knew what the mother had said.

Later that day Esme took Jace home Carlisle went to go pick up some things for the Jace's bedroom and Esme was waiting for everyone to get home she just held and watched him thinking _I finally get to be a mother for real._ When everyone got home she told them to come in and meet the new family member, started talking really fast about shopping for clothes for the baby.

Rosalie and Esme where discussing how they could both share the responsibility of being mother asked " so what happened to the parents" she could tell though from the look on Esme's face said it all that the parents had died that morning and asked her to take care of him. "What's his name" Jasper asked.

"His name is Jace Mathew Cullen and we are going to keep him" Esme looked at Jasper and he could feel all the love she had in her being poured out in front of this baby and knew that she was the happiest she has been in a long while.

Later that week Alice and Rosalie where planning a shopping trip and Bella, Edward and Nessie where going to go pick up Jacob from the airport and Jasper was going hunting with Carlisle and Emmett so it was going to be Jace and Esme to themselves in the house they where now in, in the city of Portland Oregon.

**Bella's PV**

"Edward" Bella called. "Yes Bella." "What time is Jacob's flight coming in". Nessie is asleep in the backseat, lately she looks fifteen or sixteen so she is in high school and Bella is wondering when she will stop Nahuel told them how long it took him to age and she wonders is her child just like him or special. "He get in at 3:30 and what's wrong", "Ok oh and is Seth and Leah coming back with him, I am worried about what to tell him of Jace and what will he think."

"I don't know what he will think and they won't be back till Tuesday along with Embry."

**Alice PV**

"Rose I like this dress better on you, oh this is very bad we are going to have a surprise visitors coming and its not going to be a friendly visit."

"Who is it Alice and do we need to get some more stuff for Jace"

"I'll tell you when everyone is home cause we need to tell everyone at once and I think he could use a few more clothes lets go get some in this store" she points to Baby R us.

"Oh that place is perfect lets go in"

If you want to know who the visitor are you better review or the next chapter will not be posted..... and if you have any ideas for the story tell me.

AliceDaPixie94


	2. Chapter 2

**A twilight Stoy After Breaking Dawn Chapter 2**

Last time Alice had a vision of some visitors, Jake is coming in on a plane from Forks Bella, Nessie, and Edward are going to pick him up, and Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle are out hunting and the Cullens have a new family member what will happen next......

**Esme's PV**

"Hey Alice, Rose you guys bought more stuff for Jace thats so sweet"

"Where is everyone and is Jace asleep" Rose asked.

"Yes and what's wrong Alice did you have a vision"

"Yeah and it's not good I will tell you when everyone is home ok"

"Ok, Rose if you want you and Alice can put those things in Jace's room upstairs just try not to wake him he just fell asleep and it was very hard to get him that way"

"Ok we will" they both told me together.

**Jake's PV**

"Hey Nessie have you grown some"

"Yes I have and we have great news we have a new family member and he is so cute"

"_He is cute"_ I said in a not very nice tone.

"Yeah he is the cutest baby in the world Jake you will love Jace"

"How old is he" I asked in a better tone now that I knew he was a baby.

"He is a month old and his parents died in a car crash so we are going to take care of him forever"

"Ok so when do I get to meet him"

"When we get home" we soon left the airport and headed back to the Cullen house.

**Jasper's PV**

"Emmett why did you bring your cell with you"

"In case we ran into trouble" he told me in a smart tone I so hated and he knew it.

"I agree with him it was smart" Carlisle said and behind Carlisle's back Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and I wanted to hit him in the face so bad but I didn't.

"Hey Rose what do you want..... Ok we will be back at the house as soon as we can....bye" he told her.

"What's up some trouble or something?"

"Big trouble" was all he said then we started running off towards the house.

**Edward's PV**

"Hey Alice we are on are way back so you don't have to worry.....what.... ok we will be there soon..... hey what is the....ok I will wait impaitiently until we get there....hey is it about Jace is he ok...good atleast its not about him.... oh so its about all of us ok.... we will be there in a minute bye."

If you want more review and I will post the next chapter if not then I will keep it to myself....hope you liked this chapter bye.

AliceDaPixie94


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twilight Story after Breaking Dawn chapter 3**

Hi this is the 3rd chapter of my story and last time we found that everyone is on there way to the Cullen house to find out what Alice saw and we are about to find out......

**Alice's PV**

"Ok now that everyone is here the vision I saw was of the Volturi guard they are coming near this area and are checking on all vampire covens and I saw them find Jace and the worst part is Aro is coming with them, the others are staying in Voltera but if he finds Jace........"

"It will be realy bad" I heard Nessie whisper. We all sat in silence for a long time thinking this through and no one had any ideas.

**Nessie's PV **

"I have an idea if anyone wants to hear it" they all said they wanted to hear it so I told them.

"Alice you see them coming in about a month righ" she said yes so I continued, "Well if we send Leah, Seth and, Embry to a safe house we put in town and keep him there a month and keep the scent away he should be fine right"

"That would work except for them following the trail of our scents when we go to visit or if they brought him here" Emmett said to me.

"Oh I didn't think of that"

**Bella's PV**

"What if we made a deal with them"

"What kinda deal" Jasper asked.

"Well if they do find Jace we promise to turn him into one of us and only make one other if he finds a human and falls in love with her"

"That could work and it would keep everyone safe we will say we will change at seventeen or eighteen years of age how does that sound to everyone" Carlisle asked us all we all agreed it was the best plan so far and we could always find another plan.

**Rosalie's PV**

"Hello my little angel" I said to mine and Esme's son. I was changing his daiper since Esme was off hunting and everyone else was at work or school, I had said I wouold stay with him while Esme went out hunting since she had not gone in a while.

He was staring up and laughing it was so cute that I smiled at him and after he was changed took him downstairs for him to eat lunch.

**Emmett's PV**

"Hey why did we decide to go to school today again when Esme is _ou_T and Rose is at home _sick_"I asked everyone. They all told me that we have to go to school almost everyday here or Carlisle will be upset.

When school finaly let out we all piled up in Edward's and Rose's cars since we could not bring any of the other vehicles we owned.

When we arrived at home Nessie went upstairs to study, and Edward went to play paino while Alice and Jasper went to go on there anerversery date, I asked Bella to play a wii game with me and she agreed. Rose came in and said we had to keep it down though cause Jace was upstairs sleeping. Jace was Rosalie's, Eseme's, Carlisle's, and mine son and we all loved him every memeber of the family thought he was adorable and we all would do anything for him.

Review and tell me your ideas for the story and I might post them and if you want the 4th chapter lots of people must review and I hope everyone loved my chapters.

AliceDaPixie94


	4. Chapter 4

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn chapter 4**

In the last chapter everyone went to school or work except Rosalie she stayed home with Jace since Esme hadn't been hunting in a while....what will happen in this chapter....

**Carlisle's PV**

"Ok so my next patient is in exam room...." I asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Exam room 8 "

"Thank you" I said as walking off towards exam room 8 it said on the medical chart that they where having pain in the abdomen.

"Hello and how may I help you tod......" I cut off as I caught the scent not human but vampire I looked up to find Tanya. "What are you doing here Tanya"

"I am here to speak to you about Edward"

"Have you been near the house Tanya cause you know he doesn't care for you that way he has a wife and child" I told her very seriously.

"NO I haven't for your info and by the way I am here cause we need your help" she told me in a mad but kind of sad tone.

"Whats wrong Tanya"

"Kate and Garrett are having some trouble with some vampires they met while hunting and we where wondering if you and some of your family could come up and help us speak with them if you don't mind"

"I will discuss it with them when I get home and next time you don't have to lie to come see me"

"Ok" she then left the exam room and I walked back up to the front desk to tell them I was leaving for the day.

**Esme's PV**

"Hey Rose do you want to take him with us when we go house hunting just me, you, and Jace.

"Sure I would love to when do we leave"

"We will leave tomorrow afternoon that leaves you time to pack and make up the day you missed ok"

"Ok I will get right on it" she ran upstairs to hers and Emmett's bedroom.

**Rosalie's PV**

I started packing once I was done with my make up work for school which I really hated doing but oh well at least I was going with Esme and Jace to go find a new house in a new city.

I hope you all loved this chapter and keep reviewing for chapter 5 of this story.

AliceDaPixie94


	5. Chapter 5

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn chapter 5**

Last time Rose and Esme where planning a trip to find there next house and Tanya made a visit to Carlisle at work what will happen next…….

**Jake's PV**

"Hey Nessie what are you up to" I asked her while walking into her room.

"Working on home work and it totally sucks I hate homework I can't wait till I am done with school oh wait that's never"

"Yeah sorry kid but you will have to deal with it but look at this you will have another uncle when he gets a little bigger"

"Yeah and I can play with him when he gets a little older which I know is not going to be as quick as me he is not exactly like me but oh well" while she was saying this we heard a cry from Jace's bedroom and we ran off to find what was wrong and we where met by everyone else outside the door.

**Edward's PV**

"Do you think he is ok he has never cried before"

"I know and that scares me that something is wrong" I heard Esme say in the hall walking towards Jace's bedroom.

We all walked in and found Jace staring at the ceiling as usual but something was wrong his expression was not normal at all and that worried everyone I could tell by there thoughts.

_I wish they could just understand my baby talk but they don't and I know mommy and daddy are worried by there expressions._ I heard some one think and I gasped cause I knew who it was.

"What is it Edward" everyone asked me at once and I noticed that my mouth was hanging open so I closed it and told them.

"I just heard Jace's thoughts and he was wishing we could understand him that's what we thought"

They where all shocked into silence then _Ok so someone can understand me finally and I wish I could show them my secret but I can't oh well. _"What is you secret Jace I asked him" everyone was still shocked but they also wanted to know.

**Jace's PV**

_My secret that I can read minds to brother and I can push mine in to your head but you don't need me to so I won't._

What will happen next review and I will post the next chapter.

AliceDaPixie94


	6. Chapter 6

**A Twilight story after Breaking Dawn chapter 6**

Hey last time we found out that Jace can project and read thoughts and he is only a month old what is so special about him and what will happen when the Volturi get there..........

**Jace's PV**

_Ok so since you can hear me I have a question should I tell Esme and Carlisle and everyone else._

_I think you should tell them and I won't do it for you ok cause you I think they should hear it from you ok and I would do it quickly._ Edward told me.

_Ok here goes……. Hey everyone its me Jace and I know this is a shock but I had to tell you that the Volturi coming is not going to be to bad cause hopefully they go along with what all of you discussed._

**Carlisle's PV**

We where all shocked from what we heard Jace say in our heads it was very shocking considering he is a human child and not like us or Nessie.

"Ummmm….. did you all hear that?" I heard Alice ask us all.

"Yes I think we all did and that is just not normal"

"Ok so we follow the plan that we came up with and I think it will work so Jace may I ask why did you not show or tell us this with your powers earlier"

_I thought it would be best to wait cause it takes a lot of my strength and makes me very tired._ He told us all in his thoughts.

"Ok so are you ready for us to move to now" I asked all of the family while Jace was napping upstairs.

"Yes so where is it this time and what's the story this time" Emmett asked he is always ready to go somewhere new cause he loves the new everything that happens.

"We are moving to Alaska and we will be staying in a house that Rose and Esme will find for us while we pack everything up and no we will not be staying with Tanya and them but we will help them with a problem they are having" they all agreed and began doing there work while Jake and Nessie went to the airport.

**Esme's PV**

"Hey Rosalie are you almost done getting Jace ready and Emmett have you set up the carseat for the trip if you haven't I will ground you for a month and you won't have any video games and no betting for three months do you understand." I called down to him.

"Uhhhh….. yeah its done" I heard him call up to me which I knew it wasn't but he would have it done soon enough.

I hope you liked this and review for more chapter and if I don't have a lot of reviews I will not post the last chapter.

AliceDaPixie94


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, sorry, I haven't posted in a while, but here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing this story. Oh, and I almost forgot, if anyone who reviews this has any ideas, please tell me, cause I may use them in the story.

AliceDaPixie ;-)

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn chapter 7**

**Rose's POV **

"Yeah, Esme just got to finished packing Jace's diaper bag". I called down when I heard Esme ask me if I was finished with Jace. I overheard Esme ask Emmett something I knew he had not done yet, but he would or else suffer for it. When I finally finished packing up Jace's things for are little trip I took him down to leave. I looked down as he slept and he looked so peaceful and innocent.

"Esme...." (she pauses to think about Jace's future.)

"Yes Rosalie" she looked at me curriously.

"When Jace is older who do you think he will fall in love with" I asked her, though I didn't want him to grow up I still knew some day he would and fall for some girl that I would most likely hate from the moment I met her cause she would be taking my Jace away.

"I don't know but I bet she will be nice and we can always scare away the ones we don't approve of" she told me teasingly. I would actualy do it though, when I thought about it.

We finally left to find another safe place to live. We were not sure where we would go, but we would had to find someplace soon. We would most likely end up in Alaska. I fear if we do decide to go to Alaska Tanya or one of her group would fall for mine. If this happens I would be forced to rip her to shreds and burn her if she did.

**Emmett's POV**

"Man why do you always have to cream me at this game Jazz I mean come on can't you even give me a chance"

"You know that if you don't practice you will just keep getting worse, right? And no I won't go easy on you" he was being smug and I hated it. So, being me, of course, I did the worst idea that I had ever had which was saying something.

"Me, you, and the wii right now, we are gonna race, on the car gam and then we will go fight in the yard if I don't win at it" he looked shocked that I would suggest this and I knew I might lose the race, but not the fight outside.

"Ok you are on", Jazz said, very confidently, which kinda suprised me.

I would like to thank Eating Candy for reviewing and I hope everyone who read this will like the chapter, don't forget to R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this chapter POV's will be Bella's and Alice's. I hope you all like this one and I don't own Twilight. I am sorry it took so long I had a writters block but here is the next chapter.

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

"Ok Nessie are you ready to go with Jacob" I asked her while walking into her room.

"Yeah I am I just am a little worried about what he wants to talk about, so ummmm..." she sounded really distressed.

"What is it"

"Well, do you know where we will be moving, cause I don't want it to be a suprise this time and what of Jace what will we do for him I mean with the Volturi coming, I care about him and he is like a little brother to me" she sounded really upset over this.

"I think it is sweet you care for him, like he is your little brother, but he is your unlce if that makes any sense"

"Oh it does, I just don't want them to hurt him" she was kind of strange to me.

"Neither do I"

**Alice's POV**

"Miss do you have this in pink" I asked the sales lady while holding the cutest shirt ever up to show her.

"I am sorry but we do not have it in pink, most like it in the color it is"

"Thanks anyways" I looked at my phone and right then it rang it was Edward what would he want. "Hello what do you need Edward"

"I have something bad to tell you we have a visitor right now and he isn't a good person for us its a friend of Victoria and James he and his mate want to _speak_ with us right now all of us"

"I will be right there as soon as I can, where are you and have you called the others"

"Yes I have and I am at the resturaunt we all went to for Nessie's Birthday" as soon as he said this I went to the doors with out the clothes I had wanted a few moments ago and was ready to help my family.

**I hope you liked the chapter don't forget to R&R please, and tell me if you have any ideas for my story.**

**AliceDaPixie94 **


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this chapters POV's will be Edward's and Jasper's and Please keep reviewing please.

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 9**

**Jasper's POV**

I was just about to cream Emmett in the race when Carlisle ran in with a very bad look on his face and I could tell from his emotions this was not good and I was glad Rose, Esme, and Jace where not here for Jace's sake. "Whats wrong" I asked while going straight into my old milatary habbits.

"Edward has met are old _friends,_ James and Victoria's friends while out and we have to go help him right now" after he said this we all took off running to go help Edward, Bella was taking Nessie to Jake so she could help us, and Edward had called Alice already so we just had to get there as quickly as we could.

"Ok so when we get there what do we do its in a public place we can't be exposed" Emmett said which was probly the smartest thing he had ever said as far as I knew atleast.

Carlisle told him "We try to ask them to are home and if it turns out to be a fight we then handle it there" I could tell he was some what relieved Esme, Jace, and Rose where not here just like me and Emmett I could tell they felt the same way, we all cared for him and would protect him.

**Edward's POV**

"Ok so you just want to talk" I said while walking back towards the two who where James and Victoria's friends. I was putting my phone back in my pocket thank God everyone answered when I called.

"Yes thats all" the male told me.

"May ask what your names are so we can speak like old _friends_"

"Yes my name is Randall and this is my new companion who is now my mate Marry"

"A pleasure to meet you I am sure, my name is Edward Cullen and my wife will be here soon" _least I didn't tell him about the rest of my family _I thought to my self_. _

I hope you liked this chapter and will post the next as soon as possible hope you enjoyed it please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Last time Edward found some friends of James and Victoria and this time things are going to get weirder.

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

We where rushing as fast as we could to get there and finnally I saw the street that Edward was on. I got out of my car and causually walked over to him so not to make the humans suspicious. "Hello honey are these two" I was being sweet so as not to raise suspension to them.

"These are some old friends of Victoria and James" he said this kindly but I could tell from his eyes that he was mad at whatever they where thinking. I kenw that he had called the others atleast and that they would be on there way as well. "So what did you want to discuss" I was slightly curious and I knew that he was going to want answers only because he couldn't see it in there minds.

"We want to disscuss why Victoria came to us a few years ago and asked for are help against a coven that had _harmed_ James and Laurant" the asked this as cooley as they could without rising suspicion in the listening bystanders.

"Oh that was because James wanted to play his favorite game and he lost against are coven Victoria got upset and came for revenge we had to stop her I am sorry that we had to though" I knew that Edward wasn't sorry at all over the matter and in fact he had been glad he had done it.

"Thank you we would like to speak with you and your mate at a smaller less crowded location if you do not mind" he said this in a way that aroused my sense of danger I could tell that Edward felt it as well and that we both knew Emmett was going to love the fight that was bound to happen.

**Esme's POV**

I was still driving when Jace woke and looked at me I could see that he had fear in his eyes though I didn't know why. "Rose will you hold Jace while I drive he just woke up and I think he is scared of being in the car" she grabbed him out of the backseat and put him in her arms. Right then though my phone rang I looked and saw Alice's name pop up and answered. "Yes Alice... WHAT WILL ALL OF YOU BE OK... ok then I guess we can keep looking just becarefull ane tell the others as well" she agreed and I could tell Rosalie had heard it and Jace looked confused but I wasn't goin to say or think about it for his sake. He was probly already streesed and he couldn't even talk yet which worried me if he spoke through his mind then why not his voice.

_I don't know the answer to that either mommy._ I heard him say this to me and I was slightly shocked for I was used to Nessie touching me to put her thought into my head yet he could do it without it.

"Rose I think we may need to stop soon and call Alice and the others just to check on _things_" I said this with emphasis so not to alert Jace to the situation.

Please R&R and tell me if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter and sorry it took so long to post been having writers block hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time Esme was told of Edward meeting James and Victoria's friends.

**A Twilight Story after Breaking Dawn**

**Emmett's POV**

I was in my jeep with the Jasper and Carlisle and we where all most to the location Edward was at and thats when we saw Alice in the car in front of us going just as fast as us and she was on the phone. "Hey do you think that Edward can hold them back until we get there" I was worried for him because what if these vampires where stronger than him.

"He will be fine Emmett he was in my little training sessions too you know so he should be ok" Jasper told me but I could tell he and Carlisle where just as worried.

"Hey we are here lets go" it was Carlisle who said this and we all jumped out. As soon as we where next to Edward the other vampires stared at us shocked that there where so many of us I could see Alice concentrating and I could tell Edward was probably reading her thoughts.

"So what do you people want" I wanted to get straight to the point so we could get out of this.

The male vampire answered my answer. "We have come to see if you and the rest of your coven was the one to end are friends Victoria and James" I was and wasn't suprised over some of it. What surprised me was that they knew them and found us and what didn't was that they looked at the humans as they wanted them right then.

**Nessie's POV**

"Jacob why did my mom drop me off here" he was tired I could tell but he was staying awake for me and I knew it.

"I don't know kid all I know is its something to do with your dad" I knew he was telling me the truth but I was still upset and I think he could tell and tahts why he asked his question. "So how do you like having a little kid in the house" I could tell he was just trying to distract me but it worked.

"I like it its fun having someone about my age to play with, its kind of like having a little brother" I said this with alot of enthusiasum.

"So does he have any gifts like any of you" I could tell he was joking but I just droped my jaw he looked at and looked worried.

"What did I say that has made you like this" he was saying this kind of like he was stressed.

"Well... yes he does have and ability he can project his thoughts into all of ours and read our minds" he looked shocked.

"And why did I not here of this till now" he asked me this accusingly. I just shrugged my shoulder at this and he droped it.

"So what are we going to do to keep me distracted" he looked at me with a grin that meant trouble.

**I hope you enjoyed these chapters and will review and please tell me any ideas you may have.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	12. Chapter 12

Last time

**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn chapter 12**

**Jace's POV**

I could tell that something was up for mommy Esme and mommy Rosalie would not tell me and where speaking in code for some odd reason. They soon tried to make me eat something but I didn't want to. _ Why are you keeping things from me._

I asked this to both of them but they ignored me though I knew they had heard me._ Please will someone atleast tell me where we are going._

They answered this for me atleast. "We are going to go find another home because we have no way of the humans not becoming suspicious of us" it was mommy Esme who told me this. We then arrived at the realators office and my mommies all said that we had to speak to who and whatever ran this.

**Alice's POV**

The _friends _of James and Victoria where not easy to see into there future. But then...

*vision starts*

_Why would you send both of us and make us lie to them if you knew he would die._ I realized at once it was Mary saying this but I didn't see who she was speaking to.

_I was hoping you could handle them before... never mind it is of no importance to you now you will die. _I saw the body beeing ripped up and then she was being burned.

_Master do you think your sons will kill the boy before... well you know._

_NO I don't think they will and that frustrates me more and more...ugh oh well we will see if things can change I don't want him to meet... her._

*vision ends*

I was scared and was sure that Jasper was reading it and that Edward had seen the vision as well. I also noticed that Emmett was watching everyone closely along with Carlisle.

**I hope you like the chapter of my story and please review and tell me any ideas you may come up with for my story.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	13. Chapter 13

Last time we found out about Alice's vision and what Jace has been thinking since he has been up.

**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn Chapter 13**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Will you be agreeable to let us finish the conversation at are home" I could tell they where considering it and then they answered well the male did.

"Yes we will follow you there" I could see they where hiding something but so where we. We all left and where going to go our home and to _take_ care of things. "We will all leave and you can follow us" we then turned our backs on them and walked to our different cars.

"Carlisle do you think this will turn into a fight" it was Bella who whispered this to me before she got into her car. I mouthed I do not know but I hope not. We then all headed for the house where this would all be taken care of.

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie and I decided we would prank call a lot of people all except her family and the people at the reservation. Which left still a lot of people we went and got the phone book of every location we had been which was a lot so far.

"OK so who do you want to call first" we had no idea and couldn't come up with but, we decided to start with the A's and we would go alphabetical. The first person we called was the Aaron's in Seattle Washington.

"You talk to them first I will do the second person" she sounded kind of scared and I just laughed at this, but I obliged to it.

*five hours later*

OK now that we had just called the last person that we could, so now what do we do. We had decided to watch tv then go to the park for a little while.

**I hope you liked it and please review and tell me any ideas you may have for the story.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	14. Chapter 14

Last time we found out what Jake had come up with for them to do and what Carlisle did in the situation to try and get them to come with them which they did and now we head into the chapter. Oh and I don't nor will I ever own Twilight Stefanie Meyers does.

**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn Chapter 14**

**Jasper's POV**

Once we where heading towards the cars I went to Alice's instead of Emmett's jeep. "Hey you ok your emotions are kind of different" she looked at me with fear and worry in those eyes I love and I was scared for her and my family.

"Jasper I had a vision over there and I couldn't see the person in it but some one killed her" she whispered this so low I barely heard it.

"Who is the she Alice"

"The female vampire adn her mate Randal where not friends of James and Victoria they where sent to kill us and Jace but mostly Jace" when she said this I felt hatred towards who ever sent them and fear for Jace's life and I also felt relief from her that he was gone for the weekend.

"I feel the same way Alice and we will stop who ever it is after him and us I doubt its the Volturi though" I saw her nod and we both silently agreed we would discuss it more when we where with the others.

When we got to the house we all got out and stood next to eachother waiting for them to walk over to us and that is when we heard them running towards us and talking over something we did not know.

**Rose's POV**

When we got to the Realator's office we went in and talked with the person who would show us the homes.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen and Miss Hale know what kind of house are you looking for exactly" this was the part of the process we all hated it was so hard for them to find what we where looking for ever.

"Oh we are looking for a house that will hold 13 people in it plus maybe a few more guest rooms just in case" the woman looked shocked but nodded. I sighed at this for it was always the same they where shocked they had difficulty finding it but when they did it was always perfect.

"Ok anything else that the house must have" she asked us hesitantly.

"Oh yes it must be secluded and there has to be a big lawn and we would like to have a garage, office spaces, and some woods nearby if you could" she looked even more stunned at this and I laughed so low that only Esme could hear it but I could tell Jace felt it and he looked confused but I shook my head no.

**Nessie's POV**

"Thanks Jake for spending the day with me" I told him this while he was pushing me on the swing in the park.

"Nessie I know its been years since the volturi came for you and you are more mature know and I was wondering..." this I could tell he was nervous and I was to for some odd reason.

"Jake please finnish I am not a mind reader" at this he smiled and I did to.

He took a deep breath then continued "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend" I was stunned and I couldn't breathe this was so unexpected he looked scared and worried at my reacation and that is what brought his next words. "Only if you want to" he almost seemed heart broken.

"Yes Jacob I would love to" he then kissed me and we went back to his car so we could go get lunch.

**I hope you liked this chapter and please give me any ideas you may have for the story and don't forget to review.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own and nor will I ever own the Twilight Saga. Last time Rose, Esme, and Jace talked with the Realator and told them for what they are looking for. Jasper and Alice told some interesting things on there way to the Cullens house, and Nessie and Jake are now dating for real.

**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn Chapter 15**

**Jace's POV**

I read the womans mind and she was saying _How am I suppose to find a house large enough for 13 people or more._

This made me laugh in a kid like manner which mommy Esme and mommy Rosie had never heard before and it made them smile at this.

_What is so funny Jace_ it was mommy Esme who asked this to me so I showed her. She then started laughing quitly at this for it was slightly funny.

"Well we will call you if we find a house that will fit your needs" the Realator told my mommy Esme.

"Well thank you for your time we will be heading back to our home now"

**Embry's POV**

"Hey Jake whats up you usually don't call less something happend" Leah and Seth and I are going back to where the Cullens are living since we all had mini vacations from those leaches.

"Nessie and I are officialy a couple she said yes to the dating thing... oh and the Cullens are off having something going on" I caught on to what he said.

"So...the vampires are having some troubles with some other vampires right" I could tell that Leah and Seth where shocked.

"Yes and there are more things I need to tell you... the cullens have a new member he is human and a baby but he has got some weird powers" I was stunned in to silence.

"... they won't will they... I mean they have control right"

"Yes they do and he is fine you can meet him when he comes back with Esme and the bitch of a blonde"

**Emmett's POV**

When the two strange vampires approached us I was ready for the attack but the female looked worried and thats when I caught the worse words I could hear from them. "The kid isn't here that means he got away before we could talk to them and trick them into leading us to him remember what he said..." it was the female who said this on her way towards us.

"That the kid must never live to see another day" it was the male who finnished this.

"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOREVER BEFORE YOU EVER GET NEAR HIM" I screamed this at him so loud it was not a surprise I heard several hisses of agreement from my family.

Thats when the fight broke out and we killed the male but the female ran off towards safety.

**Hope you liked this new chapter and please review and tell me any ideas you may.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	16. Chapter 16

Last time we finally got to see some of a Embry's POV with what is going on with him, Leah, and Seth. Emmett was furious with Randall and Mary and now to the chapter.

**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn Chapter 16**

**Leah's POV**

"Hey Seth watch it you could have..." I looked over at him and stopped because of the look on his face thats when I smelt it... a vampire and not one of the Cullens or any we had met before.

"Seth Leah its time to..." that's when Embry smelt it to we had to find it fast. We found the vampire sent but he was hidding in the shadows of the buildings around us.

"Who are you and what do you want" I yelled at the mystery vampire.

"My name is of no importance you are to talk to the Cullens and tell them the child must die or he will ruin everything my master has planned... if you do not we will kill you and your families" I wasn't surprised by the threat but him planning on killing a human baby that was just sick I could see the others felt the same way.

"Why is it so important for him to die" it was my little brother Seth who asked this guy the question in all three of our minds.

"I am not allowed to say but you have been warned" thats when he ran away and we went back to the sidewalk so we could wait for our ride.

**Esme's POV**

I got a phone call and looked at it and saw that is was Carlisle. "Hello Carlisle are you and the others all ok...good... NO... ok we will be home as soon as we can we are heading that way now does Alice... oh that is really good well I guess I will see you in a few hours... I love you to" after I said this I closed my phone and I could tell that Rose had heard the conversation again and that Jace had guessed what was happening.

"Esme he will be fine I know the others and both me and you will watch over him he is special to all of us" she said this in a hurry and I could tell that she was just as stressed over than I was. We arrived back at the house and hour later and Jace was napping and I was slightly glad he was.

_Poor thing so much has happend to you in just a few months and you are not even a year old yet._I then sighed. Thats when we where swarmed by all of our family including Nessie who apparently was dropped off recently.

"We should put Jace in his room then talk Rose could you do" she nodded and when she was gone along with the others I looked towards my husband. "Esme how are you"

"I will be ok when this is all sorted out" we then walked to the dinning room where the meeting would be held.

**Mary's POV**

_He lied to us and now he is dead I am going to kill him for sending us on a suicide mission... and for me losing you Randal._ If I could have cried I would be at this moment I was heading towards depression but I was more furious than sad at this moment.

"Hello again my dear I know that you failed" he said this in a tone that said he knew all along that we would but was hoping he was wrong.

"You sent us to destroy them and the boy yet you knew this would happen why"

"I will not tell you and good bye forever you will soon be with your dear Randal"

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review thanks.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	17. Chapter 17

Last time Marry was killed by a mysterious vampire that is after Jace and the Cullens why is he after them and what will the Cullens do to protect themselves.

**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn Chapter 17**

**Jace's POV**

I was getting tired of them hidding stuff and I knew that when we got home it was time for me to tell them somethings that they needed to know about me. I fell asleep on the way back to our home and when I woke up I was in my room and no one was in the room with me so I waited a few moments to see if anyone would come see me.

"Hey Jace" I looked over and saw none other than Alice.

_"Hello Alice could you do me a favor"_ she looked at me curiously but said she would so asked her to go and get the others for i had to tell them something of importance. They arrived shortly after.

_"Hi everyone there is something you should now"_ I took a slight pause to gather my thoughts then continued. _"I know that the day you found me that my parents where almost dead, well the reason they almost died was because we where attacked by a vampire that went to kill me I never saw him but he wanted me to die so I could not ruin his plans that he made for some reason and that he will probly never give up until I am killed along with all who care for me and thats pretty much it."_

I could tell that all of them where shocked, worried, angry, and so upset over this but most of all I could tell that they wanted me to be safe and that they would all stop at nothing to protect me from whatever was after me and because of me, them.

**Nessie's POV**

Everyone said that I was to stay with Jace while they went to talk over what he had told all of us. I was just staring out the window when I had a thought. I walked over to Jace and put my have against his face. _"Hey Jace I don't think that I should tell you this but since they are all distracted I think that there is a reason the people that came when you where gone where after you and they wanted you to die"_ he looked at me sad like as if he knew that all these things where happening for a reason but he didn't know why that is.

_"I hear Jacob's thoughts along with his pack they have finally arrived home if you want to go see them"_ he told me and I was glad Jake was home but I knew that I should stay with Jace so that he is not alone and had someone he knew that he cared for him right now.

**I hope you liked this chapter please review and I am sorry I have not updated till now I have many things that have been happening but I will try to update more often.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	18. Chapter 18

Last time they discussed what they where going to do and Jace told them something that way heavy on there minds we also found out that Jake and his pack are now at the house.

**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn Chapter 18**

**Alice's POV**

We where all sitting there listning to the plan and catching up the werewolves, but all of a sudden I saw something I didn't want to see.

*Vision*

_"Alice you have to go with the others if he finds you with us you will die along with everyone else I know you saw this years ago and want to stop it but you can't"_

_"No I won't leave you, we can't loose you Jace and we know how you feel about her but what does he want"_ thats when the girl who was with Jace spoke to me and him.

_"You both should go he won't kill me I am part of his plan to stop the Volturi from distroying everything just go I will calm him down and stop him"_ we both told her no that she couldn't handle a vampire by herself for she was human thats when this great sheild came out and surrounded her and kept us away and we where with the rest of are family.

_"No he will get her and take her away from me"_ Jace whispered so low we could barely hear him.

*End of Vision*

I gasped and wanted to cry for what I had seen would never leave me everyone including Edward looked at me and they knew I had seen something horrible I then began to cry.

**Emmett's POV**

I was shocked to hear Alice gasp then begin to cry none of us had ever heard her cry like this it was awful.

"Alice what did you see" it was Jasper who asked his wife this.

"I saw the worse vision I have ever had its when Jace is one of us and he has found a girlfriend she..." thats when she started crying again.

"She what Alice?" I asked since no one else could.

"The one after Jace... who wants him dead its over him falling for this human girl but he or she is a vampire she told him and me that we had to leave or he would kill us for ruining his plan to take out the Volturi but she said that she would be fine with him... we told her no but she wouldn't listen then she put up the strongest physical force feild I have ever felt or heard of and I am pretty sure she had other powers to" she sobbed this all and it broke are heart.

"Did anything else happen in the vision" it was Rose who asked this.

"No but I could feel and see how much she meant to all of us especially Jace since he was heart broken after sending both him and I away" she answered I was still to shocked to speak I was trying to think everything through.

_I don't want this to happen to Jace he means to much to us, I will protect this girl and him with the rest of my existance._

"We all will Emmett" Edward told me and all the others nodded for they guessed what I was thinking.

**I hope you liked this chapter and sorry I haven't updated till now I have been very busy and I had to re-read all of the story to remember what I had wrote I will try to update more though. Please Review. Oh and I am thinking I might skip some of Jace's life of growing up the Cullen's till he is 17 but not sure.**

**AliceDaPixie 94**


	19. Chapter 19

Last time Alice had a vision of what will soon happen and they all talked it over and where sad and whole bunch of other stuff and I have decided that I am skipping Jace's life with the cullen's till he is 17.

**Twilight story after Breaking Dawn Chapter 19**

**Jace's POV**

I can't believe we had another school and that I am finally a vampire things have changed so much since my family found me.

"Hey Nessie can you come here a second" I said at normal level of speach knowing she would hear.

"Hey what do you need" she asked me while sitting in my desk chair.

"Where is it we are moving to again" I asked since I had not been listening the last time they told me.

"Tennessee, Carlisle is working nights there since its sunny alot of the time and we are going to do home schooling which we will so finnish in the 1st day of _school_" she told me.

"Kay thanks"

*Time Skip to when they have moved*

"Hey I am going out hunting" I said to my family since we had already settled into the new house. I jumped out of my window and started running off into the woods. While I was running I found this scent that made me want it I knew it was human blood and that it called to me. _This must be what Uncle/brother Edward went through with Aunty/sister Bella._

I walked to where I smelt it I noticed alot of humans but the one I noticed was a human girl she was very pretty. She wasn't very tall but she had dark hair but some red and blonde natural highlights and that she was slightly tanned but not alot. I began walking towards her but then stopped when she looked right at me and smiled. That smile would have stopped my heart if it hadn't already been stoped.

_Hello I know what you are and who you are my name is Elizabeth but you can call me Lizz and I know that you are a vampire and you won't hurt me._ I was stunned when I heard this from her I couldn't believe it.

**Alice's POV**

I was walking around my room cleaning it for the first time when I got a picture.

Jace what are you doing going huntin... Nooooooooo.

*vision*

_Hey Lizz right I see that you know of me but how._

_I was given powers by a vampire who started it all and I was born and made the way I am to destroy all of his children that rule which are the Volturi._ I noticed that she looked 16 and that she was not very tall but very pretty she had dark hair but natural blonde and red highlights.

*End of Vision*

"Alice whats wrong what did you see" my whole family was here except for Jace but the one who asked was Jasper of course.

"He has finally found the girl I saw along time ago" I could tell they where all shocked.

**I hope you liked it and tell me if you have any ideas for my story. Please review.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	20. Chapter 20

Last time they found out that the girl Alice had seen years ago. What will happen next and what will do about this now that they know he has found her.

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 20**

**Esme's POV**

I was stunned I mean we all knew that Jace would meet her and that she would change our families life but not this soon. "What are we going to do? Should we go look for him?" I said this to no one in particular but I saw that they all considered it.

"I think that we should wait and see how this turns out unless you saw anything dangerous happening to either of them in you vision Alice" it was Carlisle that told us this, but even with Alice's assurance Rosalie and I where worried about are son.

"Rosalie I am sure he will be ok and I know that she will make him happy from what Alice told us years ago" I told her reasuringly.

"I know its just that I am worried for her as well. Remember what she also told us that this girl would die and break all of us in some way, but not on purpose ofcourse" she told me with a worried expression on her face.

**Jace's POV**

I just stare at her stunned I couldn't even think straight. Thats when I saw her walk over to some group of people and she talked with them for a moment and I saw something that angered me. Some guy looked at her worriedly and longingly towards her I wanted to kill him for it, but I didn't understand why.

_"Follow me"_ she told me with her thoughts and didn't give me a second glance. I followed her to a secluded area at the back of where ever we where. She then looked at me like she was confused over something.

"What's wrong" I asked her and I could tell that my voice sounded like I was worried over her.

"Nothing is wrong its just I feel as though I am supposed to know you, but that someone has been trying to keep you away... Oh now I remember he always told me never to look at vampires that would come to stay away well it seems a little late now" I heard her mumble this last part.

"Excuse me who are you talking about might I ask"

**Please Review and give me any advice you may have for this story. Oh I am also sorry I can not update as much as I would like, but I will try to when I can.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey eveyone I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have just been really busy and had alot of stuff going on, but here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will forgive me.**

Last time Jace was talking with Elizabeth and the Cullen's are discussing what they should do.

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 21**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was just thinking things through outloud when this vampire who I now knew as Jace thanks to his past asked me. "Excuse me who are you talking about might I ask" I looked at him and was shocked that he asked in a tone that showed he cared for me.

"Oh I am so sorry I was just thinking out loud. I guess since you heard that then I should explain my past to you in full that way you understand everything, but first do you have any questions for me"

"Yes, they are how did you get your powers, why are you not affraid of me, and finally my last question who is it that told you to stay away from vampires"

"Well lets begin with your first question to answer it simply, I got my powers from a vampire who started this whole thing he was the 1st of his kind, next I am not affraid of you because I have dealt with your kind before and I can't be afraid of what I am meant to save and destroy, and to answer your final question is he is the same one that created me the way I am you see...

*Flash Back*

_"But who can carry this child... ah there is the answer to my question" said _

_"Master how will we proceed you must be carefull for if your children find out you have done this again then they will..."_

_"I know but I must this child will make it though"_

_"Yes master I see is it because you will not stay near her like the other..."_

_"Yes and because you will train her for some years while I shall come a visit everyonce in a while"_

_"Should the child know your name master"_

_"Yes tell her my name. Tell her I am Julias from the ancient Roman empire"_

*End of Flash back*

"Ok now that I have gotten my answer I would like you to come with me so I can show my family you and let you tell them about you" he told me. I agreed without hesitation.

"Just one quick question what is your families name"

"The Cullens" he told me with a kind smile. I was stunned he was the one that I was told to espicialy stay away from, because the one who made me the way I am saw us fall for eachother and me die saving him years ago

**Emmett's POV**

We were all just sitting around the house not talking or looking at eachother. Rose and Esme where off in the wood talking over this thing together. We soon heard Alice call us all back to the living room since we had all left it.

"Yes Alice" I asked her with a questioning look.

"Jace and Elizabeth will be arriving in 30 seconds" she said this so cheerfull it was scary. Then she had this look that told us she was having another vision. "Carlisle you and I should be outside when they arrive" she said this like she was scared and that had me worried for my son and his soon to be mate as Alice has told us.

"Why does Carlisle need to be outside" I only asked, because everyone else was to scared to.

"Elizabeth is in oh how do I saw this with out worrying all of you" she paused and that realy ticked me off.

"Just spit it out Alice or else" I screamed this at her only because I was worried.

"Calm down Emmett you are sending me to many emotions" Jasper said to me.

"Sorry Jazz, and Alice please tell me what you saw" I grabbed Rosalie and held her to me for she looked just as worried. I was sure Carlisle was trying to calm Esme at the moment.

"She kind of is having a panic attack not because of us its something else" she told us all which calmed us down slightly. Five seconds after this we heard the tires coming down the drive way.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review and please if anyone has any advice please tell me through pm or a review.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	22. Chapter 22

Last time Elizabeth was coming to the Cullen house and Carlisle is going to have to help with her panick attack.

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 22**

**Rose's POV**

I was stunned from what Alice told us. I looked at all of my family and saw that they felt the same as I did. Thats when we heard their arrival. I shot up along with Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Bella. We all looked in the direction Jace was coming from with the girl I niw knew as Elizabeth.

"Is she going to be ok" I heard Jace ask Carlisle. He nodded his head yes and I sighed in relief. Once she had awoken again Alice got everyone to leave except us girls.

"Hello Elizabeth I am Rosalie, this is Alice, Esme, Bella, and Renesme" I told her she smiled at me.

"Hello its good to finally meet you all in person, I am sure you have many questions for me and I will answer them if you would answer mine as well" she told us kind of in a nerous tone.

"Sure let's begin then shall we" Esme told her.

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't believe that Alice was making us leave. I had to drag Jace out so that he wouldn't be killed by her. "So what are we going to do while they have there _bonding _time" I asked my family... minus the girls.

"I don't know what should we do" Jasper asked.

"I know let's go hunting then come back" Edward said. We all agreed then left to go hunting.

**Sorry this is short and that I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy, but I am going to try and update more. Please review. **

**AliceDaPixie94**


	23. Chapter 23

Last time the girls were about to ask and answer questions for eachother and the guys all went hunting.

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 23**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was scared and didn't know what to ask first, but lucky for me Alice had plenty of questions.

"Ok all I want to know is 1. do you like shopping ,2. who is it that gave you your powers, and 3. when will you... ummmmm." she looked scared to ask the last one.

"Ok 1. I like shopping and reading books, 2. he was the 1st vampire of his race I do not remember his name at the moment though, 3. i think you were going to ask when will I die in the fight am I correct" she looked at me sheepishly and nodded yes everyone else looked stunned. "The answer to that is saving the one who I will fall in love with" I said while looking down.

"I won't let you or anyone else in my family loose there life" Rosalie said and I saw the others with a determined look on their faces to.

"You can't stop that which must happen for the good of the worl" I qouted the one who gave me these powers with bitterness in my voice.

"Well let's not worry about that at the moment I am sure you have plenty of questions for us" Esme said with a small smile on her face. I smiled back and nodded my head yes.

"Ok mine are 1. how long will you be staying in this area, 2. is I am not sure, but I have a feeling you all want to meet the one who gave me the powers, and 3. how well do you know _'the prophecy'_" I asked them.

**Jace's POV**

I went hunting with my brothers and fathers and I was so mad I mean I couldn't even stay with her for a little while.

"Jace please calm down you are sending out to many angered feelings out" Jasper told me.

"I am sorry Jasper I am just upset that I couldn't stay near Elizabeth for a little while longer that's all" I told him with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry she will be fine" I heard Edward tell me from where he was off in the woods.

"Thanks guys" I then went back to hunting in a slightly better mood, for as soon as I got back she would be there safe and with me.

**Hope you liked the new chapter please tell me what you think. Oh, I am sorry that I won't be able to update alot for a while, but I will try to post as soon as I can.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ok sorry the last chapter was rushed and this time this one will not. By the way if any of you are wondering there will only be a few more chapter then I will make the next to the series. I am sorry to tell you but the next series will be delayed for a while because I am trying to finnish up some other stories as well. I am so glad that this has had so many favorites and sotry alerts that it saddens me to end it.**_

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 24**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Esme was the one to answer my questions. "1. we will be here for about a year, 2. yes I am sure the whole family will, and 3. I am affraid we know nothing of it" she told me honestly.

"Ok I am going to sumarize it for you, is that ok" I asked them. They nodded their heads yes so I began. "The prophecy states that a child will be born with vampire powers given to them from the very 1st, this child must destroy his children that are trying to destroy the human lives of the world. A war will rage and many shall be lost the one who is given the powers shall fall saving the one they care for" I then paused for a breath and could tell they were shocked. "So now you know" I told them sadly.

"I guess you are going to die saving Jace" Bella asked, I looked at them all and nodded my head.

"He wanted to change it so I would live and he could watch his _creation_ win the fight that's why he keeps trying to kill Jace" I stated. They were all stunned and I was not feeling the best anymore so I went and laid on the coach in their home. They soon followed and sat beside or around me.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Ok if we are all done hunting we can head back to the house" I could tell Jace was so happy by this news. They all said yes and we headed towards the house. Once we got close enough I felt Jasper stop behing us and look like he was in pain then Edward did the same. Jace was to distracted to use his powers but once he felt us all stopped he looked at us then the house.

"Somethings wrong with their emotions its like they lost a loved one or something" Jasper stated.

"Is everyone in the house" I asked nervous for the reply.

"They are all in the living room just thinking their own thoughts" Edward replied back. Then he said "Their thoughts are all centered around if Elizabeth is going to be ok."

Thats when we all began rushing back to the house and Jace was in the lead.

_**Hope you liked the new chapter and please review.**_

_**AliceDaPixie94**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 25**

**Jace's POV**

I hadn't noticed my family had stopped until I could hear their footsteps so I went back. Jasper was not doing well and Edward was looking into Jasper's thoughts to see what he was feeling. "Depression, sadness, loss, and hurt" was all Jasper said to us.

"Jazz who is feeling all these things" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"The girls" was all he said before rushing off to the house. Once we got there we found Elizabeth on the couch curled up in a ball, Esme and Rosalie sitting beside her staring off into space, Bella, Alice, and Nessie were on the floor staring at Elizabeth while Jacob was upstairs asleep.

"Whats wrong" I said while rushing to Elizabeth's side and taking her into my arms. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and then stared at the floor. The rest of my family rushed to their wives and asked the same thing I had asked to Elizabeth.

"We have just found out some horrible things that is all that will soon come to us" is all Esme said before she came over to Elizabeth and gave her a hug.

"What the hell is going on here" Emmett demanded since no one was really answering the question.

"The Volturi are going to come and their will be a war and Elizabeth is the one who its all over because of what the person did to her" is all Alice said before she rushed off then came back with a pencil and a notebook. She then proceeded to draw things.

"Lizzy when are we going to meet the one that has gave you these powers" Bella asked while all of us boys were very confused.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"He will be coming in a few days to come check on me so that would be the best time for you to meet him" I said with no emotion. Alice then came over to me and took my hand. Jace did not like this and tried to pull me away from Alice, but she gave him a glare and he backed down.

She took me into her room and showed me what she had drawn. "This is something you must see that I have seen from the future" she told me. I looked at the picture and saw a battle with myself, her family, many other vampires, the Volturi and their guard, and Jace. We were all fighting and then their was a shield that was thrown over all of them, but me and the Volturi.

"Do you know what this means" she asked me seriously.

"Yes it's what he saw and the same thing I am going to have to do in that fight to save... everyone" I told her sadly.

"We will find away around it. No matter what I won't let this happen" Alice told me with determination.

"You won't have a choice" I whispered so softly and I knew she heard me for she hugged me as much force as I could handle.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please Review. Only a few more chapters left and I can't believe I have gotten this far in writing this.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 26**

**Elizabeth's POV**

It has been a couple of day and he was finally coming to check in on me. I knew it was going to bring trouble for the Cullen's home. They just would not give up and Alice has been watching the future and working on plans so that they will not loose me in the battle.

An hour after watching Alice constantly drawing the plans she thought might work then discarding them I got up and walked outside. Once I was at the edge of the woods I felt his presence along with his servant. I then began walking towards him, but was stopped by Alice and Jace.

"Alice you have to let go, you know what I will do if you don't" I told her with some saddness, but a lot of determination.

"Yes I do, and I also no every other thing that comes with this part" she slightly pointed to Jace. He nodded his head and hugged me fiercly from behind.

"I am not going to loose you to him" he told me. I sighed for by the time he had said this the rest of his family and the wolf pack had come out to see what was going on.

"I have to go see him, and he will not allow you to come with me" I told them all pointedly.

"Well to bad, because we are going and that's that" Emmett said with determination. I finally gave in and we began walking towards him. Once we got to him he looked at me with the eyes of one who knew to much.

"Why did you bring them along my dear" he asked in his oh to sweet voice that always sent shivers down my spine.

"They would not allow me to come see you alone, since they do not trust you" I answered in the tone he always wanted emotionless. I saw the Cullens flinch at this slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Ahh good, you have learned something after all though you did not head my _warnining_ from last time I see" he stated in a cool voice of indeference, though I knew he felt far from it. "Well you know what must happen now don't you child" he said opening his palm for me to take. I took a calm step forward and Jace grabbed me before I could go further.

"Don't Elizabeth, please" he begged me and I could tell the rest of his family felt the same. They all watched me very closely. Nessie walked over and hugged me tightly trying to stop me.

"I have to. Don't worry though I will come back" I could tell he didn't believe me so I gave him a small smile. He finally released me. Nessie gave me one more tight squeze then let go. I took a step forward took his hand and watched.

*Vision Thing*(Only Elizabeth and the other vampire can see)

_You disobeyed my orders and know I have to show you the future you will give to this world.-_ He told me.

I saw the fight that was to come. Then my shield being put up and I taking on the Volturi. I killed many with the powers he had forced upon me at birth, and then I took down all, but one. I hadn't seen him hidden and he attacked. I was killed, and left Jace and his family there alone with out me. They took him out then rushed to me to try and save what little life that was barly hanging on in me.

_A world of sorrow for this child. You see the pain you will cause? I see the torture and it is what must be done, but not this way so I shall change it-_ he told me and I was very confused from the words he told me.

*End of Vision Thing*

"What do you mean" I asked outloud. He gave me a smile that scared me to my core. He then took a quick glance at those around us then stared back into my eyes.

"I shall do what's neccisary. It is time for the plan you had mentioned long ago" he told me. I was scared. The plan he spoke of he said was incomplete and would not work unless I finished it, but him saying this meant he had faith in it.

"What plan are you talking about and what is going on?" Carlisle asked in a slightly unsettled voice. I could tell that the rest of the Cullen's felt the same way. I looked into his eyes one last time before speaking to the Cullen's and the wolves.

"We are going to _try_ and stop loosing the life of many vampires and what Alice say in her vision" I stated. I knew that if this plan was going to work I would have get an army of allies, get them trained, and the final and most difficult part have a distraction for the Volturi. "_This is going to be very difficult"_ I thought to myself then sighed. "First we are going to need to call up any friends you might have so that we have a chance of winning" I told them. That's when Alice began calling people on her phone right then and the rest looked at her confused.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I am confusing anyone or if I haven't made something very clear. Oh and I am really sorry if any spelling errors.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I don't own nor shall I ever own the Twilight series. The only thing I own is the ocs and the story plot._

**A Twilight Story After Breaking Dawn Chapter 27**

**Alice's POV**

As soon as she mentioned us getting friends, I began calling. The first people I called was Tanya's coven. Kate was the one to answer she said that she would come. She was ready for this day. I looked at my family and could see that they were packing to go find some of our other friends.

"Tanya's coven is coming, and I am about to call some of the other covens that do live in this centuries technology" I told them. We then all got to work. I called the Irish coven and they quickly agreed. Maggie saw that truth was on my side and convenced them to come help us.

We got almost all of the covens except the nomads, the Romanians_ 'no one wanted them here though'_ and the Amazon coven.

"Alice. Jasper, Bella, Nessie, Edward, Jace, and you are to stay here and watch over Elizabeth. Some of Jacob's pack are going to go to the reservation to see if they can get some help. Rossalie and Emmett are going to Europe, While Esme and I go to the Amazons" Carlisle told me. I gave him a quick hug.

"Carlisle becarefull. We don't need the Volturi to find you" I whispered to him. He nodded yes he understood. Soon after this was said he was gone. I knew that they would be fine, but I still was worried for them and the rest of my family. Carlisle and Esme were on their way to the airport with Rosalie and Emmett so that they could all go to their respected place to get friends to help us. Once they had left we went into the house to talk to the man that would be training us.

"To begin you all must further your skills and abilities. Alice I shall train you to be able to see the future clearer and around Nessie and Jake. I also will help Edward with his mind reading and Jasper's empathy. Bella will be trained in her shield, while Nessie and Jace shall get a better grasp of their own gifts" he told us with the same tone he used when talking to Elizabeth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please review or private message me on what you think. Also if any of you have any advice please tell me.**

**AliceDaPixie94**


	28. Final Author's Note

I am sorry to say this, but I am not going to finish this story. So much has happened since I began this. I just don't have the heart to finish it and it's been so long since I updated that I honestly have no idea what exactly is all here. I just know that I started this when I was young and had grand ideas for a story, but I have grown up alot and just don't have the same connection with this story. I am not going to take it down or edit though. I am sorry to all of you that read it and reviewed. If anyone would like to I say go for it.


End file.
